Tu y Yo Juntos
by vampiresca17
Summary: Un doncel que fue vendido a muy corta edad, un nuevo alumno en la escuela que le cambia la vida, un romance que comienza diferente ya que en diferentes circunstancias se ven, un embarazo riesgoso los pone en peligro a los 3 ahora entren para ver que ocurrida con la vida de estos dos. NaruSasu, leve GaaSasu, Gaasai, MinaIta, DeiSaso


Notas del capitulo…

Es un nuevo NaruSasu este será algo mas que alto de rango jejejeje espero les guste…

*Resumen*

Un chico el cual fue vendido por su propio padre, que el es doncel y se vende por amenazas a los clientes para pagar su escuela pero cuando un chico rubio con tres marquitas en la cara aparece en la escuela y cambia la vida de el completamente debido a un embarazo que pondra en riesgo la vida de los tres ya que el esta bajo amenaza…

¿Qué ara nuestro rubio enamorado para salvar a su fututo esposo e hijo?

¿Qué ara nuestro azachabe para impedir que noten su embrazo?

Podrá evitar que su proximo esposo y su hijo no salgan heridos…

TTwTT que horrible resumen espero mas abajo

_**Tu y yo juntos…**_

_**Ch1._el inicio de todo…**_

Todo comenzaba en una mansión o mejor dicho una casa inmensa con varios cuartos siendo utlizados, un chico de 18 años fue llamado por la dueña del lugar, vestia un pantalón pegado que resaltando sus partes intimas mientras su cabello color negro azulad que por adelante tenia dos mechones a lo largo de su cara, pero llevaba puesto un antifaz, el llego junto a la otra mujer que lo llamo de unos años mayor que el…

-Saki… este señor es un cliente frecuente de aquí así que haz que se sienta a gusto en una de nuestras reacamaras-decía aquella mujer mientras señalaba aquel hombre robusto de edad grande con una copa de whisky en las manos

-claro sigame por aquí señor-dijo el mientras caminaba detrás de el y lo llevaba a una de las recamarás de segundo piso

-es hermoso el lugar-abrazo al chico por la cintura, mientras lo llevaba a la cama y lo recuesta y el quedando encima y se acerca a besar su cuello, el solo cierra sus ojos…

-se ve que ya no eres virgen pero esta bien tan solo cuidate cuando terminemos no quiero venir después y me salgas con una sorpresa presiosura-dijo el con excitación el solo se dejo llevar…recordando como es que el había llegado a ese lugar precisamente…

~*~Flash Black~*~

Todo había comenzando cuando el tenia apenas 14 años de edad, apenas era un niño que iba a la secundaria y estaba apunto de terminarla cuando su vida cambio para siempre ya que el vivia una vida difícil su madre una hermosa mujer parecida a el llamada mikoto, había muerto en un accidente y su padre el cual era amable y respetado se llamaba Fugaku siempre le hechaba la culpa de aquello, mientras su hermano había abandonado la casa para irse a vivir con su pareja, ya había pasado semanas, meses con el accidente su padre se convirtió en un alcohólico y apostaba mucho que casi todo había perdido hasta que llego un día en el cual el nunca penso que el seria capaz de eso su propio padre…VENDERLO…

-¿Qué tienes papa?-pregunto el pequeño acercandose a verlo pero el la sujeto del brazo se giro y lo llevo a la salida

-¡vamos te llevare a un lugar!-dijo exaltado y molesto

-¡me estas lastimando sueltame necesito ir a verme con mis amigos ahora además vere a Naruto!-dijo el gritando e intentando zafarse de el

-¡no nunca mas lo volveras a ver a nadie de tus amigos!-dijo el subiendolo al auto y conduciendo a una casa grande

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto con miedo el, vio como su padre abrió la puerta y lo jalaba para llevarlo adentro de la casa

-vengo a ver a la señora Mitaro-dijo el mientras entraban a la casa y el se quedaba quieto viendo todo

-amigo mío me trajiste lo que me prometiste-dijo una señora grande y de buen cuerpo

-si aquí esta el así que dame lo que me prometiste y te la dejo-dijo el tirandolo delante de ella, agarro su rostro con una mano

-es muy bonito para ser un doncel si le hago unos arreglos posibles que intente algo-dijo ella sonriendo de lado

-haz lo que quieras con el a mi no me importa, se llama Sasuke-dijo ella estiro su mano entregandole dinero una suma cantidad fuerte, hasta que el se dio la vuelta y se fue

-¡PAPA!-grito el pero fue retenido por ella jalandolo del cabello

-dejalo el te ha vendido así que haz lo que yo te diga y todo saldra bien-dijo

-mi escuela… ¿Qué pasara con mi escuela?-pregunto el

-no pasara nada mas adelante podrás pero tienes que trabajar para pagarla así que trabaja aquí conmigo y te daré el dinero necesario para la escuela, mas lo que ganes-dijo ella a lo cual solo la estaba observando asustado…

-esta bien…pero… ¿Qué hago?-pregunto el con algo de miedo

-bueno es algo fácil que cualquier mujer y doncel, puedes hacerlo aunque tu eres un niño de 14 años apenas-dijo riendo levemente, mientras lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo a uno de los cuartos de arriba

-Orochimaru-sama le eh traido a un nuevo inquilino es joven de 14 años dentro de poco cumplira los 15 años-dijo ella mientras lo tiraba al suelo y lo veía

-es muy bueno el niño aunque tu sabes bien lo que tengo que hacer con el primero antes de darselo a otro cliente-dijo el pasando su lengua por los labios

-esta bien lo se los dejo solos para que lo disfruten mas con tu ayudante kabuto-san-dijo ella mientras se iba y me dejaba con esos dos hombres los cuales me aparregue a la pared asustado

-no te preocupes tan solo lo disfrutaras pequeño y mas adelante también lo disfrutaras-dijo el viéndolo y lo abrazo al momento mientras el solo cerro los ojos

*1 hora después*

-estuvo bien para ser su primera ves no es así orochimaru-sama-dijo kabuto que se esta vistiendo

-si en eso tienes razon hora tienes que trabajar aquí con la gente que venga y te pida, kabuto dale la medicina para que prevenga-dijo mientras kabuto se acercaba a el

-esta medicina que tomaras te va a prevenir de problemas futuros-dijo kabuto dandosela a tomara la fuerza

-despues de esto con la señora que te trajo aquí te ayudara con la vestimeta, maquillaje entre otras cosas y mas con la escuela, en este trabajo tendrás otro nombre el cual será Saki, si te descubrimos que dices algo sobre este lugar tu vida corre peligro o mejor dicho la de tus seres queridos-dijo sonriendo de lado mientras la señora Mitaro venia por el y se lo llevaba de nuevo

~*Fin del Flash Black*~

Después de que terminara le dejo el dinero en la mesita de noche que tenia ahí…

-aquí te dejo tu paga y un dinerito de mas por haberme satisfacido mucho nos vemos otra noche presiosura…-agarro su chaleco y salio dejandolo a el ahí bocabajo en la cama con la sabana cubriendolo

-siempre termino así aunque no esta mal-dijo levantandose mientras se cubre con las sabanas y toma la medicina de todos los dias que kabuto le da, se dirigio al baño y se dio una ducha salio de la recamara y vio a la señora Mitaro

-buen trabajo chica espero sigas así-dijo mientras el pasa de largo y le da el dinero

-no es necesario que me des mi parte el señor me dejo una buena propina por satisfacerlo esta noche así que me iré a descansar ya mañana tengo clase-dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto recostarse y dormir para mañana…

*al día siguiente*

-buenos dias Sasuke-me llamo mi amiga Hinata

-buenos dias Hinata…me alegra verte-dije mientras sonreia a ella

-te noto cansado de nuevo, trabajando tarde-dijo preocupado

-trabajo es trabajo tengo que hacerlo ya que me valgo por mi mismo-dije mientras nos dirigíamos al aula y escuchábamos como hablaban las otras chicas entre ellas Sakura la pesada y la que me hace la vida de cuadritos

-miren si ya ha llegado el chico doncel el zorro-dijo Sakura como siempre con veneno

-mira quien habla pelos de chicle-dije mientras sonreia con superioridad ella intento contratacar pero el maestro entro y todos nos sentamos

-sabemos que estamos a mitad de semestre pero tenemos a un nuevo alumno entre nosotros pasa por favor-dijo mientras el maestro se giraba y apuntaba en la pizarra el nombre de la persona

-"otro mas al grupo"-dije en mis pensamientos, cuando me gire a verlo me sorprendí bastante ya que era el aquel niño que conocí hace 4 años atrás… "Naruto"…

-presentate con el grupo-dijo el maestro

-me llamo Naruto Namikaze un gusto en conocerlos-dijo mientras miraba hacia Sasuke

-conoces a alguien de aquí del grupo-pregunto el maestro a lo mejor la decía a el

-si conozco a Hinata Hyuuga…-dijo a lo cual abrí mis ojos sorprendido ya que mi nombre no lo dijo y baje mi mirada, alce la mano

-maestro puedo ir a la enfermeria-dije mientras sentía la mirada de el

-si ve, Naruto acompañalo así conoceras los pasillos-dijo el maestro lo maldeci por mis adentro al maestro Sali del salon junto con el y nos dirigimos a la enfermeria, al entrar no había nadie cosa que me preocupe, así que busque algo para el dolor de cabeza en el botiquín medico…

-en serio te duele la cabeza o tan solo finjes como hace 4 años…Sasuke-dijo mi nombre pero lo mire de reojo

-no se de que hablas además dijiste que solo conoces a Hinata no a mi-dijo

-lo siento no era mi intención hace años que no te veía no eh sabido nada desde aquella ves que no llegaste a vernos a mi y a los demas niños-dijo el sentandose en la cama

-tuve un problema familiar y no asisti-dijo sin verlo

-así como tampoco asististe a la escuela de nuevo… ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?-pregunto mientras se acerca a espaldas de el pero el se giro y lo aparto

-no te acerques…no me toques-dijo mientras el salía de la enfermeria ahora mas que nunca tendria que convivir con el chico de la infancia y mas aunque es su amor…un amor lejano y platonico…

Notas finales:

Este es el inicio de mi nueva historia espero les agrade y halla leido el resumen de esta historia les prometo actualizar las otras muy pronto…


End file.
